Nano Tech Suit
}} |image =Mark 50 |based = Bleeding Edge Armor, Model Prime Armor |appearances = Avengers: Infinity War |continuity = -- Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = None |markno = Mark L |codename = Model-Prime-Armor |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Iron nano-tech suit |armorcolor = Red, Gold, and Silver |height = 1.8 Meters |status = Active (Regenerating) |color = Red and Gold |power = New Element Arc Reactor Mark III |systems = Friday A.I./OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Micro-missiles Nano-Sword Nano-Hammer Nano-Canons Nano-Regenerating-Systems Nano-Shield |composition =Nano-Enhanced Gold Titanium Alloy with Vibranium |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |capabilities =Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Water Resistance Extreme Flight DNA Regeneration |specialfeats = Nanotechnology Infra Scan Deformable Helmet Wings Surface Reforming Nanotech Beam |strengthlvl = 100 ton |predecessor = Mark 47 |successor = None |preceded = Mark 47 |followed = }} The Mark 50 '''is Tony Stark’s fiftyth Iron Man suit. It was built after the '''Mark 47. It is used to battle Thanos and his allies. This armor is more advanced than any other previous armors, directly attached to the arc reactor on Tony's Chest, it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Tony to use at his disposal. Like the Marks 45, 46, and 47, this armor has the F.R.I.D.A.Y OS built into it and possesses some of the most advanced technology and weapons compared to other armors Tony Stark has built. The Mark 50 can use built-in wings for a boost in speed when needed. It also has a nanotech beam mounted in the right arm which can be used to shoot a beam of nanotech, which can be used to repair or build. Tony uses this beam to stop Thanos from closing his fist to use the Infinity Stones, as well as healing the stab wound in his abdomen when Thanos stabs him. Armor Design The Mark 50 has a vastly different design compared to the Mark 47, featuring more red, yellow, and a hint of silver. It also includes the Friday O.S. like the Mark 45, 46, and 47 armors. The armor is much sleeker and more fluid than his previous armors, and there is less segmentation in the suit overall. Armor Features Armor This armor features advanced Nanotechnology which helps in forming new structures and shapes of weapons in the suit. The Nanotechnology is similar to Wakandan Technology and Black Panthers suit. This armor is directly attached to the arc reactor on Tony's chest, making it the most portable armor to date. And the armor is powered by the latest arc reactor, providing all the power it needs in combat. Nanotechnology The Mark 50 features a very advanced Nanotechnology after its predecessors, the Mark 46 and Mark 47. The nanotechnology is enhanced with the power output from the latest arc reactor on Tony's chest. Deformable Helmet Mark 50 has a helmet which can completely deform if needed, with its advanced Nanotechnology. Armor Capabilities Super Strength: The armor amplifies the user's based on strength and combat skills to extreme levels.This was demonstrated when Iron Man was fighting Cull Obsidian, as well as during the Showdown with Thanos on Titan. Durability: The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as being completely bulletproof. This armor is the most durable armor to date, after the Mark 45. This was shown when Iron Man withstood the entire energy projection from the Power stone, which is capable of destroying a planet, and during hand to hand combat with Thanos and others. Surface reforming/reconfiguration: The armor is capable of forming a wide variety of weapons and tools on its surface including arm cannons, extra thrusters, wings, and shields. It can also regenerate damaged parts with the nano particles supported by the arc reactor. The regeneration process takes time according to the amount of nano particles needed. It is safe to assume that the Mark 50 can completely recover from any damage as long as enough time is provided. Extreme flight: It is safe to assume that the armor is capable of flights at Mach 10 with reformed leg thrusters, multiple thrusters embedded to wings, foot and around the body which makes it the fastest Iron Man armor to date. Extreme portability: ''' The suit can manifest itself from the new Arc reactor, which also works as a nanotech container. Tony begins suit up when his special "tracksuit" tightens itself on his body. It is then required by Tony to press the Arc reactor to begin "tracksuit" reforming which then wraps the armor around user's body. Weapons '''Repulsors: '''The standard weapons on all Iron Man suits. These repulsors are as powerful as the older suits, if not even more powerful. They can reshape to whatever design they want, inflicting more damage in combat. The replusor beams are very powerful, as they were capable of giong toe-toe with Thanos Infinity Gauntlet. '''Unibeam: The most powerful weapon on all Iron Man suits. Although shown rarely. This armor's Unibeam is presumed to be the most powerful of all, as it directs energy directly from the latest arc reactor. Formed weapons: The armor can form a wide variety of weapons including arm cannons, blades, laser cannons, etc. These weapons helps in delivering a very powerful series of attacks, making Iron Man more powerful in combat '''Laser: '''The Mark 50 has lasers mounted in the wrist similar to previous models. This was used to cut the thick armor of Thanos' ship. '''Micro-Missiles: '''Mark 50 has new micro-missiles on upper back side just below neck area. Those missiles feature enhanced lethality in smaller package compared to ones used on Mark 46 and 47. They were used multiple times against Thanos in the battle of Titan. And proved to be effective and powerful in delivering a strong series of attacks. '''Nitrogen Blasters: '''The armor posses powerful nitrogen blasters which was used to close the crack created in Thanos's ship after Iron Man destroyed the wall of the ship using the micro-missile for killing Ebony Maw. '''Medical Suture Spray: '''This armor posses Medical suture spray which can close wounds after combat. Tony Used it to Suture and heal the wound after Thanos Stabbed him in the abdomen. Gallery Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors